Wspomnienia Wampira - Gdy ktoś na mnie patrzy
by SatiaShade
Summary: Żyje na ulicy w Volterze. Jest człowiekiem. I jest utalentowana. To nie może pozostać niezauważone. Pierwsza część trylogii. Akcja rozpoczyna się 4 lata po wydarzeniach opisanych w 'Przed Świtem'.
1. Prolog

**Witam :)**

Jestem do niczego w pisaniu wstępów, więc tylko kilka słów i więcej nie będę przynudzać. To opowiadanie napisałam już dość dawno (publikowałam je dotąd na blogu, więc jeśli ktoś rozpozna tekst, proszę mnie nie raportować ;P), a ostatnio postanowiłam do niego wrócić, wprowadzając kilka poprawek. Mam nadzieję, że będzie się podobać.

Wydarzenia (i pary) jak w książkach. Akcja rozgrywa się cztery lata po wizycie Volturi w Forks.

* * *

**Prolog**

Z jakiegoś powodu skończyłam znów w tym samym miejscu - skulona na parapecie w moim pokoju znajdującym się po północnej stronie. Z brodą opartą na kolanach, niewidzącymi oczami wyglądałam przez okno na uśpione miasto, ukryte za strugami deszczu. Szlochałam, a niebo roniło łzy w moim imieniu. Współczując mi czy naśmiewając się ze mnie? Oba powody były mi wstrętne.

Nienawidziłam płakać. Moje myśli ganiły mnie za każdy mój szloch, którego nie zdołałam stłumić. _Słaba. Bezsilna. Nic nie znacząca._ Każdy był kolejną z moich licznych porażek. I wiedziałam, że wszyscy mieszkańcy zamku doskonale mnie słyszą, co jeszcze pogarszało moje samopoczucie. Próbowałam się uspokoić, ale nic z tego nie wyszło. Nadal krztusiłam się powietrzem.

Przede wszystkim usilnie starałam się zwalczyć w sobie poczucie zdrady i poniżenia, żeby móc trzeźwo myśleć. Decyzja, którą właśnie zamierzałam podjąć miała być najtrudniejszą w moim życiu i miała zdecydować o mojej przyszłości, więc nie powinnam jej podejmować pod wpływem emocji. Ale to właśnie one skłoniły mnie do jej podejmowania. Poza tym nie mogłam tak po prostu… zapomnieć.

Nie mogłam zapomnieć tego, co zrobił mój ojciec. Kochałam go z całego serca. Nienawidziłam go z całej duszy. Jak to możliwe, że te dwa uczucia - jak dzień i noc, czerń i biel, życie i śmierć - nie wykluczały się? Pierwsze było potężniejsze, było trwalsze i głębsze, ale drugie, choć wywołane chwilą i jak ona ulotne, coraz bardziej się awanturowało i upominało o swoje. Wiedziałam, że tym razem nie uda mi się tak po prostu mu wybaczyć. To nie był pierwszy raz. Ile jeszcze będą mogła znieść?

Nie mogłam zapomnieć tego, co zrobiła moja przybrana siostra. Zawsze mówiłyśmy sobie wszystko. Poza moim ojcem tylko ona znała mnie tak dobrze. Rozumiałyśmy się niemalże bez słów. Polegałam na niej. Polegałam bardziej niż na kimkolwiek. Powierzałam jej swoje myśli i uczucia. Oszukała mnie! Nie skłamała. Ukryła prawdę. Nie wiedzieć czemu, wydało mi się to jeszcze gorsze.

Powinnam być zaskoczona? Chyba nikt inny na świecie by nie był. Uważali nas za bezduszne potwory pozbawione uczuć. Nie mieli racji, chociaż pozwalaliśmy im tak myśleć. Ale ja ufałam im najbardziej na świecie. I teraz nie mogłam zapomnieć. Wspomnienia, krystalicznie czyste i jasne dla mojego umysłu, przewijały się przed moimi oczami jak film.

Nigdy więcej. Ani chwili dłużej. To bolało, bardziej niż cokolwiek, ale po prostu brakło mi sił.

Zadecydowałam…


	2. Rozdział 1

**Rozdział 1**

_**Alesya**_

Opuszczając szkołę zatrzymałam się na chwilę w progu, aby wziąć głęboki wdech i sprawdzić, jak pachnie wolność, zanim się do niej przyzwyczaję. Nie wiem, czy oczekiwałam jakiegokolwiek odstępstwa od normy, ale niewykluczone, biorąc pod uwagę, że nigdy wcześniej żaden rok tak bardzo mnie nie wyczerpał.

Suche, gorące powietrze podrażniło wnętrze mojego nosa. Widok przede mną rozmywał się lekko przez żar, unoszący się z nagrzanych, brukowanych ulic. Ludzie - uciekając od agresywnych, spadających kaskadami z bezchmurnego nieba promieni słonecznych, przed których wpływem nie mógł uchronić nawet najsilniejszy krem z filtrem - w większości pochowali się w cieniu uroczych knajpek po obu stronach drogi. Popijając mrożoną kawę i zajadając lody obserwowali innych przechodniów, którym różne sprawy nie pozwalały na skorzystanie z podobnego luksusu.

Lato nie oszczędzało w tym roku Włoch, choć nie spędziłam w tym kraju wystarczająco wiele czasu, żeby określić, czy to anomalia, czy tak było zawsze. W każdym razie, mimo iż po wyjściu z klimatyzowanego budynku temperatura zdawała się tym bardziej dokuczliwa, nie zamierzałam pozwolić, by zepsuła mi humor.

Koniec, przynajmniej na kilka najbliższych miesięcy. Koniec lekcji, koniec nauczycieli i koniec uczniów, w których towarzystwie zmuszana byłam spędzać dziennie bite siedem godzin. Gdyby nie fakt, że lubiłam się uczyć i zależało mi na wykształceniu, już dawno opuściłabym to przeklęte miejsce. Nie byłam w nim zbyt lubiana. I vice versa.

Nie, nie należałam do ludzi, którzy opuszczeni i niezrozumiani rozpaczają nad własną samotnością. Byłam za nią wdzięczna. Gdyby było inaczej, gdyby inni uczniowie próbowali mnie wciągnąć do towarzystwa, zyskałabym tylko wyrzuty sumienia musząc im odmawiać. A tak miałam tylko jedną, niezbyt bliską znajomą - koleżankę z ławki, która na stołówce wypełniała swoją niekończącą się paplaniną panującą wokół mnie ciszę. Żadnych więcej ludzi wtykających nosy w moje życie. A przede wszystkim żadnych spojrzeń, które musiałabym znosić.

To te spojrzenia były najgorsze, albo raczej moja na nie reakcja. Ilekroć czyjś wzrok padał na mnie, od razu pojawiało się dziwne uczucie, że jestem obserwowana, a nawet osaczana. Sam fakt, że odczuwałam je tak intensywnie - jakby ktoś szturchnął mnie albo zawołał głośno moje imię - irytował mnie i przerażał. Dokładnie tak, jak w tej właśnie chwili.

Wzdrygnęłam się i obróciłam na pięcie. Zlokalizowanie 'obserwatora' nie było trudne. Luciano wraz ze swoją nieodłączną świtą złożoną z trójki jego kumpli, Carlo, Oscara i Cesare, siedział na krawężniku, a jego brązowe tęczówki ukryte w cieniu czarnej grzywki śledziły uważnie każdy mój ruch. Gdy nasze oczy się spotkały, uniósł nieznacznie butelkę z zimnym piwem, jakby w toaście, po czym upił łyk.

_Twoje zdrowie, piękna…_

Wzdrygnęłam się znów, po czym - posławszy mu wpierw nienawistne spojrzenie - odeszłam, cały czas czując jak odprowadza mnie wzrokiem. Jego oczy wwiercały się w moje plecy, paliły skórę i drażniły nerwy. Przyśpieszyłam. Czymkolwiek to było - przeczuciem, instynktem, zdolnością paranormalną - nienawidziłam tego.

Byłam taka odkąd tylko pamiętałam, tyle że kiedyś to nie było takie dokuczliwe. Kiedy moja mama i siostra jeszcze żyły… Wszystko było wtedy łatwiejsze. Nawet mój dziwny odruch przybierał inną formę. Oczywiście wyczuwałam wszystkie kierowane na mnie spojrzenia, a nawet lokalizowałam źródło z jeszcze większą łatwością, niż teraz, ale nie czułam potrzeby, by się przed nimi chować. Nie wywoływały u mnie strachu. A kiedy spoglądał na mnie ktoś bliski wypełniało mnie przyjemne ciepło. To było dobre i przyjemne.

A potem to się stało. Nieszczelna instalacja, wybuch gazu… Nie było mnie wtedy w domu. Do tej pory się z tym nie pogodziłam. Po pogrzebie musiałam zamieszkać z ojcem, który opuścił nas dawno temu. Wywiózł mnie z domu w Ameryce do Włoch. Nienawidziłam go. I z wzajemnością, czego dowiódł na milion sposobów. Mordowałam się z nim kilka miesięcy, aż nie wytrzymałam i tydzień temu uciekłam z domu. Wiedziałam, że nie będzie za mną tęsknił, więc wątpiłam też, by zawracał sobie głowę szukaniem mnie. Zabrałam z domu swoje oszczędności, a także ubrania, książki, pamiętnik i kilka drobiazgów, które uratowały się z pożaru. Wszystko co miałam - a nie było tego dużo - upchnęłam w plecaku. Złapałam okazję i opuściłam miasto. I oto byłam tutaj.

Najszybciej jak potrafiłam przemierzyłam zatłoczony główny plac Volterry, minęłam wieżę zegarową i zagłębiłam się w sieć zaułków. Dotarłszy do właściwego, wrzuciłam plecak przez wybite okno opuszczonej piwnicy, którą upatrzyłam sobie na schronienie. Miałam zamiar się tutaj przespać, przeczekać dzień. Żyłam jak nietoperz. Za dnia chowałam się i zasypiałam. Kiedy ludzie znikali i nikt już nie mógł mi się przyglądać, wychodziłam i włóczyłam się po mieście. Wśliznęłam się do środka i zeskoczyłam na podłogę. Rozejrzałam się krótko, po czym wzięłam plecak, wdrapałam się na coś, co kiedyś chyba było stołem, ułożyłam się na kocu i pozwoliłam, by porwała mnie fala rozmyślań.

* * *

Kiedy się obudziłam, było już całkiem ciemno i cicho. Wśród strzelających stawów, zastygłych od zbyt długiego leżenia nieruchomo na twardej powierzchni, usiadłam i zerknęłam na zegarek, który dawno temu dostałam od przyjaciółki. Podświetlana na niebiesko tarcza ogłaszała godzinę drugą trzynaście.

Przeciągnęłam się, nawet nie starając się stłumić ziewnięcia. Chwytając po drodze latarkę, długopis i pamiętnik, podeszłam pod okno i z wprawą wyskoczyłam na zewnątrz. Rozejrzałam się. Tak jak myślałam, było całkiem pusto. Z westchnieniem zadowolenia odchyliłam głowę, delektując się delikatnym, chłodnym powiewem.

Dla mnie nie istniało nic piękniejszego od tego miejsca nocą. Było takie spokojne. Niezwykłe. Gwiazdy tworzyły na bezchmurnym niebie tysiące wzorów. Księżyc - cichy strażnik, nieustępliwy i jasny - oblewał srebrzystym światłem zamkowe wieże. Właśnie zamek zachwycał mnie najbardziej. Miał w sobie coś magicznego, mrocznego, jakby skrywał w swoich murach sekret. Valery - moja jedyna znajoma ze szkoły - śmiała się ze mnie, gdy podzieliłam się z nią tym spostrzeżeniem. Nie miałam jej tego za złe. W końcu czyż to nie był iście wariacki pomysł? Twierdziła, że raz widziała wchodzących tam ludzi i że jest tam zwykły hotel, w którym od czasu do czasu zatrzymują się wycieczki.

Usiadłam na bruku i włączyłam latarkę, opierając pamiętnik na podkurczonych kolanach. Z Valery mogłam porozmawiać o wielu rzeczach, ale nie była mi aż tak bliska, bym się jej zwierzała. Nie powierzyłabym jej sekretu. Przelewałam więc nadmiar uczuć na papier. Rozwiązanie dalekie od ideału. W takich chwilach brakowało mi czyjegoś towarzystwa, bliskości. Kogoś, komu mogłabym zaufać.

Potrząsnęłam głową, odpędzając od siebie tę myśl i zaczęłam pisać, trzymając latarkę w drugiej ręce. To wtedy to poczułam. Nagły dreszcz wstrząsnął moim ciałem. Chłód skręcił mój żołądek. Pierwsze przyszło zaskoczenie. Potem strach. Zerwałam się na równe nogi.

_Spojrzenie._

Zerknęłam szybko na wylot zaułka, na zupełnie wyludniony plac. Potem w drugą stronę, w ciemność w głębi uliczki. Nikogo tam nie było. A przynajmniej ja nikogo nie widziałam. Ale przecież to czułam. Ktoś mnie obserwował. Po tylu latach bycia dręczoną przez to przeczucie wiedziałam, że nie mogło mi się wydawać. Jeśli coś tu było zawodne, to mój wzrok.

Zamknęłam oczy i zdałam się na instynkt. Nieco na lewo. I wyżej. Starając się panować nad oddechem zadarłam głowę, po czym uniosłam powieki i spojrzałam w niebo. Nie, nie w niebo. Naprzeciwko mnie, na tle ciemności odcinał się wyraźnie strzelisty kształt - jedna z zamkowych wież.

- Co u diabła? - wyrwało mi się.

Był środek nocy, a wieża znajdowała się kilkaset metrów ode mnie. Ja nie mogłam nawet dostrzec z tej odległości, czy w kamiennej konstrukcji są jakieś okna albo większe szczeliny, więc jak ktokolwiek miałby zobaczyć drobną dziewczynę skuloną w cieniu pod ścianą w zaułku? Z ludzkiego punktu wiedzenia po prostu niewykonalne. Niemożliwe. A przecież to musiał być człowiek. Zwierzęcych spojrzeń nie wyczuwałam.

A może mój dar ewoluował o tę nową umiejętność? Może faktycznie gapił się na mnie jakiś ptak?

A może wreszcie oszalałam i spojrzenie było tylko złudzeniem?

Cóż, było czy nie, czułam je. Ktoś intensywnie się we mnie wpatrywał. Mimo iż niewiele mogłam w tym świetle dostrzec skupiłam wzrok na źródle spojrzenia. Po pewnym czasie urwało się na moment, by po chwili znów się pojawić i to ze zdwojoną siłą. Trwało to ledwo parę sekund, po czym wróciło do poprzedniego stanu.

Nagły odgłos uderzenia zaskoczył mnie tak bardzo, że aż podskoczyłam, a z moich ust wyrwał się krótki jęk. Dopiero po chwili zdałam sobie sprawę, że to latarka wyślizgnęła się z moich drżących palców i potoczyła się po bruku. Moje serce w szaleńczym tempie tłukło się o żebra. Chciałam jak najszybciej się stamtąd oddalić. Ale nie mogłam. Nie mogłam poruszyć żadnym mięśniem. Nie mogłam oderwać wzroku od wieży.

* * *

_**Aro**_

Siedząc na swoim tronie rozglądałem się po sali, na niczym nie zatrzymując wzroku dłużej niż kilka sekund. Po mojej prawej stronie siedział Marek. Opuszkami palców dotykałem jego dłoni i po raz pierwszy w życiu mogłem powiedzieć, że jestem równie jak on znudzony i zniechęcony. Nie bardzo wiedziałem, dlaczego. Raczej nie należałem do osób często pogrążających się w melancholii.

Cofnąłem rękę. Z własnym uczuciem ledwo sobie radziłem, a podwójnie - to był koszmar. Kątem oka dostrzegając ów nagły ruch, Kajusz zerknął na mnie i uniósł brwi. Nie odpowiedziałem na jego nieme pytanie. Mój brat równie mocno nie znosił stagnacji, więc pewnie mógłby mnie zrozumieć, ale znałem aż zbyt dobrze jego sposoby radzenia sobie ze znudzeniem. Jeżeli w pobliżu nie znalazł się nikt, kogo mógł zabić lub się poznęcać, korzystał z daru Corin. O ile jednak nie cofałem się przed zabijaniem, o tyle nie sprawiało mi przyjemności. Sadystyczne zapędy zostawiałem Kajuszowi. Ja potrzebowałem po prostu jakiegoś w miarę ciekawego zajęcia.

Wstałem i wskoczyłem na wysoko usytuowane okno. Wpatrzyłem się w księżyc. Minęły już cztery lata od naszej wizyty w Forks. Podejrzewałem, że Carlisle i jego rodzina już się stamtąd wyprowadzili. Byłem ciekaw dokąd, ale postanowiłem nie pytać o to Demetriego. Odtworzyłem sobie w pamięci moje ostatnie spotkanie z Cullenami i natychmiast poczułem, jak mój nastrój nieznacznie się poprawia. To było coś niesamowitego! Pierwszy raz od wieków natrafiliśmy na godnych przeciwników, będących nawet w stanie nas pokonać. Tyle silnych, utalentowanych wampirów - Benjamin, Zafrina, Kate… Bella.

Oj tak, ona miała niezwykły i - jak na nowo narodzoną - wyjątkowo rozwinięty dar. Cóż za moc! Rozmarzyłem się na chwilę. Isabella byłaby cudownym nabytkiem dla naszej straży. Oczywiście nie było tam istoty bardziej niezwykłej od cudownej Renesmee. Jednak porzuciłem już nadzieję na to, że którekolwiek z Cullenów kiedyś dołączy do Volturi.

Kajusz bardzo chciał zemścić się na nich za tamtą historię, ale nie pozwoliłem mu na to z dwóch powodów.

Po pierwsze ze względu na nasza nadszarpniętą reputację. Było to przede wszystkim moje zmartwienie. Na Marku nie mogłem w tej kwestii polegać. Natomiast, w przeciwieństwie do Kajusza, dopóki tylko istniała taka możliwość, wolałem opierać nasze rządy na zaufaniu i respekcie, nie na zastraszeniu. Od tamtego zdarzenia wśród nieśmiertelnych krążyły różne pogłoski. Miano na nasz temat różne opinie i jeśli chcieliśmy ochronić nasz wizerunek, nie mogliśmy ryzykować ataku na tę rodzinę - ani na żadnego z pomagających im wówczas wampirów - bez niepodważalnego dowodu na popełnienie poważnego przestępstwa. A wiedziałem, że Cullenowie nigdy nam takowego nie dostarczą.

Drugim powodem - chociaż o tym Kajuszowi nie wspominałem - było to, że ja naprawdę lubiłem Carlisle'a. Żałowałem, że nie ma on do mnie już za grosz zaufania, a nasza przyjaźń została mocno nadwyrężona. Oczywiście zasłużyłem na to w stu procentach. Świadomość tego nie poprawiała mi nastroju. Mimo wszystko miałem nadzieję, że kiedyś nasze stosunki uda się naprawić. Lubiłem rozmawiać z tym mężczyzną, pomimo jego czasem dziwnych poglądów. Lubiłem jego towarzystwo. Ale czy się jeszcze kiedyś spotkamy? Czy uda nam się zupełnie spokojnie usiąść i porozmawiać jak za dawnych, dobrych czasów?

Zbyt późno zdałem sobie sprawę, że rozmyślanie na ten temat wcale nie wpływa dobrze na moje samopoczucie. W końcu doszedłem do wniosku, że najpewniej po prostu brakuje mi Sulpicii. Ostatnio nie poświęcałem zbyt wiele czasu mojej najdroższej małżonce. Być może to dobry moment, by to naprawić.

Już miałem zeskoczyć na dół i udać się do swojej komnaty, gdy coś przykuło moją uwagę. Na bruku w ciemnej uliczce siedziała spokojnie młoda dziewczyna. Mogła mieć z siedemnaście, może osiemnaście lat. W jednej ręce trzymała latarkę, w drugiej długopis i coś notowała. Zdziwiło mnie nieznacznie jej zachowanie - Śmiertelniczka, samotna, o tej porze w ciemnym zaułku? Większość ludzi bała się i unikała takich sytuacji - ale prawdziwego zaskoczenia doznałem dopiero, gdy wzdrygnęła się gwałtownie, wstała i zaczęła rozglądać dookoła. Po chwili podniosła wzrok i spojrzała dokładnie w miejsce, w którym się znajdowałem. Zmarszczyłem brwi. Nie było wątpliwości, że była człowiekiem, a żaden człowiek nie byłby w stanie dostrzec mnie z tak daleka i to w dodatku w ciemnościach. Jednak ona z całą pewnością wpatrywała się we mnie. Tylko jakim cudem?

Widziałem, jak jej ramiona unoszą się i opadają coraz szybciej, a jej dłonie drżą. Słyszałem gwałtowne uderzenia jej serca, niczym łopot skrzydeł spłoszonego ptaka, usiłującego wyrwać się z klatki jej żeber. Była przerażona. Dlaczego? Czy… ona coś wiedziała? Sprawdziłem w pamięci listę ludzi świadomych bytności wampirów w Volterze, ale tej twarzy nie kojarzyłem. A jak inaczej wytłumaczyć jej lęk?

- Kajuszu, pozwól na chwilę - powiedziałem cicho, świadom, że brat doskonale mnie słyszy. Sekundę później wampir kucał obok mnie na parapecie, spoglądając pytającym wzrokiem. Zerknąłem na niego krótko, po czym wskazałem ręką stojącą na ulicy dziewczynę, która w chwili, gdy spojrzał na nią Kajusz, zaczerpnęła gwałtownie powietrza i wstrzymała oddech.

- Śmiertelniczka - mruknął mój brat kompletnie bez zainteresowania.

- Czy to możliwe, żeby nas widziała? Czy odległość nie jest zbyt duża?

- Oczywiście, że jest. O co chodzi, Aro?

Z trudem powstrzymałem westchnienie irytacji. Że też musiał w ogóle pytać! Zupełnie, jakby nie zauważył, iż patrzyła mi prosto w oczy. Z drugiej strony, to przecież cały on. Czemu założyłem, że poświęci choć odrobinę uwagi jakiemukolwiek człowiekowi, którego krwią nie zamierzał się pożywić? Jeśli już coś go zaniepokoiło, to tylko ewentualne motywy stojące za zadanym przeze mnie pytaniem.

Machnąłem ręką, jakbym chciał się opędzić od natrętnej muchy, a Kajusz zeskoczył na podłogę i wyszedł. Jeśli w jakikolwiek sposób uraziłem go tak bezpardonową odprawą, nie okazał tego. Po paru minutach również Marek opuścił salę. Ja zostałem, nieprzerwanie obserwując młode dziewczę. Melancholia zniknęła bezpowrotnie, zastąpione przez uczucie znajome i znacznie przyjemniejsze, niczym stary przyjaciel, który nigdy mnie nie opuszczał.

Ciekawość…


	3. Rozdział 2

**Rozdział 2**

_**Alesya**_

Leżąc na swoim prowizorycznym posłaniu, bezmyślnie szarpałam wystającą ze starego koca nitkę. Ten irytujący sznurek z każdym pociągnięciem robił się coraz dłuższy. Pewnie powinnam poświęcić więcej uwagi tej 'anomalii', biorąc pod uwagę, że gdybym zniszczyła koc, nie miałabym na czym spać. W moim umyśle nie starczyło jednak miejsca na tak prozaiczną rzecz.

Spędziłam całą noc stojąc nieruchomo, z twarzą skierowaną na niewyraźną sylwetkę wieży. W miarę upływających minut zdałam sobie z czegoś sprawę. Im dłużej ów ktoś (o ile istniał), wpatrywał się we mnie, tym mniej mi to przeszkadzało. Odnosiłam wrażenie, jakbym nasiąkała tym spojrzeniem, niczym zapachem miejsca lub osoby, z którą spędzasz tak wiele czasu, aż jej woń staje się integralną częścią twojej własnej i przestajesz ją kompletnie zauważać. Ostatecznie, odzyskawszy w końcu zdolność poruszania się, zamiast uciec, usiadłam z powrotem na bruku, wyglądając mojego obserwatora.

Aż do wschodu słońca nikogo nie dostrzegłam, mimo iż spoczywające na mnie spojrzenie nie traciło na intensywności. Dopiero o świcie coś się wydarzyło. Kiedy promienie padły na małe okno w wieży zauważyłam błysk, zupełnie jakby światło odbiło się od błyskotki, rozszczepiając się i tworząc ledwo dostrzegalną tęczę. Wszystko trwało ułamek sekundy. Ledwo mój wzrok zdążył zarejestrować ową dziwną anomalię gdy tęcza zniknęła, a wraz z nią obserwująca mnie osoba.

Musiał minąć dłuższy moment, zanim otrząsnęłam się z szoku. Na ulice zaczęli wychodzić pierwsi mieszkańcy. Z początku miałam zamiar zgodnie ze zwyczajem schować się w moim 'domu' i przeczekać dzień, ale potem wpadł mi do głowy inny pomysł. Wyszłam na środek głównego placu Volterry i usiadłam na brzegu wielkiej fontanny. Zamknęłam oczy.

Każdy mijający mnie przechodzień odruchowo przesuwał po mnie spojrzeniem, a każde takie spojrzenie było jak rażenie prądem albo kubeł lodowatej wody. Nie ruszałam się jednak, tylko od czasu do czasu upewniając się, czy moje przeczucia mnie nie mylą.

Przez pół dnia przechadzałam się po mieście, po raz pierwszy testując swój dar, sprawdzając jego trafność i możliwości. Niepokoiłam się. Czy zeszłej nocy moja zdolność do wyczuwania spojrzeń po raz pierwszy mnie zawiodła? Może nie przepadałam za tym dziwnym darem, ale skoro już musiałam go posiadać, wolałabym, by nie podnosił fałszywych alarmów. A może były to pierwsze oznaki, iż owe zdolności słabną i wkrótce utracę je zupełnie?

_Cóż… jeśli po tylu latach przeczucia nagle znikną, pewnie poczuję się jak osoba, która bez żadnego powodu i bez ostrzeżenia ogłuchła._

Jednak z każdą chwilą coraz mniej wierzyłam, że mogłam się w nocy pomylić, bo przez cały ten czas nie pomyliłam się ani razu.

Do siebie wróciłam dopiero po południu, gdy skwar stał się nie do zniesienia, podobnie jak napięcie w moim ciele. Miałam zamiar się przespać, żeby w nocy nie paść ze zmęczenia. Chciałam sprawdzić, czy i tym razem nieznajomy z wieży się pojawi. Przy okazji rozmyślałam. Z drugiej strony na to patrząc, żaden człowiek nie miał tak dobrego wzroku, by dostrzec mnie z takiej odległości. Musiałby mieć lornetkę, która w ciemności i tak niewiele by mu dała. A może popadałam w paranoję? Może strach przed czyimś nachalnym spojrzeniem był tak silny, że wywoływał już u mnie omamy? Pewnie się przekonam.

Poprzedniej nocy obserwator zjawił się kwadrans po drugiej. Wyszłam na ulicę za dziesięć druga i usiadłam w tym samym miejscu gdzie poprzednio. Podciągnęłam kolana pod brodę i zamknęłam oczy. Postanowiłam sobie niezłomnie, że jeżeli przeczucie się nie odezwie, uznam to wszystko za efekt mojej wybujałej wyobraźni, a następnie zacznę pracować nad tłumieniem w sobie tego głupiego daru.

Co ja właściwie wyprawiałam?! Przecież na tamtą wieżę pewnie nikt nie miał wstępu. A nawet gdyby miał i mógł mnie stamtąd zobaczyć, to po co miałby gapić się na mnie całą noc? Nie miał nic innego do roboty? Chciał zabić czas, bo cierpiał na bezsenność? Mało prawdopodobne.

Potrząsnęłam głową i już miałam wrócić do siebie, kiedy pojawiło się _to_ uczucie. Zesztywniałam, natychmiast odwzajemniając spojrzenie. Oczywiście dochodziło z wieży. Wypełniły mnie mieszane uczucia. Przynajmniej wiedziałam, że nie oszalałam (w każdym razie nie był to jednorazowy majak). Ale ta osoba, kimkolwiek była, chyba naprawdę nie miała nic lepszego do roboty, skoro uczyniła sobie ze mnie obiekt obserwacji. Odruch, by wejść z powrotem do piwniczki i ukryć się przed nachalnym spojrzeniem - nie ze strachu, tylko z potrzeby ochrony własnej prywatności - był niemal nie do opanowania.

Powstrzymałam się, choć z trudem. A kiedy moja irytacja i strach powoli malały, pojawiło się też jakieś trzecie uczucie. Czy może raczej poczułam _brak_ pewnego uczucia. Samotności. Tak jakby ów obserwator w jakiś pokrętny sposób dotrzymywał mi towarzystwa. Zagryzłam wargi. Jednak musiałam oszaleć, skoro zupełnie obca osoba wtykająca bez powodu nos w moje życie mi nie przeszkadzała. Choć przecież nie było w moim życiu nic, co wymagałoby szczególnej dyskrecji. Może gdybym popełniła jakieś poważne przestępstwo… pomijając fakt, że byłam nieletnią bezdomną, nie było nic, co musiałabym ukrywać.

Westchnęłam głęboko, czując jak na mojej twarzy odmalowuje się rezygnacja. Poza wszystkim byłam po prostu… sama. Nie wiedzieć czemu pomyślałam o matce i siostrze. Od pogrzebu nie miałam zbyt wiele czasu na pogrążanie się w żalu. Zbyt wiele uwagi musiałam poświęcić przetrwaniu kolejnych dni pod opieką ojca. I było mi po prostu ciężko.

Poczułam, jak ciężar tego wszystkiego pęcznieje we mnie, pozbawia oddechu, by zaraz potem opaść, pozostawiając uczucie ulgi i wyczerpania zbyt wielkiego, biorąc pod uwagę, jak krótko to trwało. A spojrzenie nie ustępowało ani na chwilę. Może to szaleństwo, ten majak, były właśnie czymś, czego potrzebowałam. Ten obserwator… towarzysz, może opiekun. Aż zbyt łatwo było mi tak o nim pomyśleć. Z dużą chęcią dokonałam owego przedefiniowania. Rozluźniłam się, a nawet lekko uśmiechnęłam.

Spędziłam całą noc na wpatrywaniu się w ledwo widoczne w ciemnościach okno wieży. Kiedy zbliżał się świt, wstałam i spojrzałam ostatni raz na wyłaniający się z mroku kształt.

- Ty jesteś tam naprawdę. To nie moja wyobraźnia - mruknęłam, nie licząc wcale na to, że obserwator mnie usłyszy. Chociaż, skoro widział mnie z tak daleka to może i słyszał? Jakby w odpowiedzi pierwsze promienie słońca oświetliły wieżę i na ułamek sekundy utworzyły w oknie nikłą tęczę. Potem wszystko znikło.

* * *

_**Aro**_

Oparłszy dłonie o blat niewielkiego stołu odetchnąłem głęboko, wdychając zapach papieru, drewna, kurzu, wypalonych świec i atramentu. Powoli nasiąkałem spokojem i ciszą biblioteki. Nie ośmieliłem się zbytnio w nią zagłębić. Ogrom tego pomieszczenia, układ półek i niemal odurzająca mieszanka zapachów potrafiły sprawić, że nawet wampir tracił tu orientację i mógł błąkać się całymi godzinami, nim odnalazł wyjście. Rozważałem swego czasu przebudowę, lub przynajmniej zmianę ustawienia regałów na praktyczniejszy, ale nigdy nie zdobyłem się na realizację tego pomysłu. Ów przedziwny efekt fascynował mnie na swój sposób. Niewiele istniało na świecie miejsc, gdzie nieśmiertelny mógłby się zgubić. Miejsc, w których zawodziły nasze zmysły. Wyjątkiem była Sayen, ale w tej chwili jej tu nie było, a niezbyt zachwycała mnie wizja ośmieszania się poprzez wołanie jej, by mnie stąd wyprowadziła. I tak nie szukałem teraz książek, tylko miejsca na zebranie myśli.

Nagłe uczucie ciepła na dłoni sprowadziło mnie z powrotem do rzeczywistości. Uniosłem powieki i zerknąłem w dół. Coś poruszyło ciężkimi, aksamitnymi zasłonami i poprzez szparę wlewał się teraz do środka cienki strumyczek słonecznego światła, roziskrzając moją skórę setkami iskier. Zmrużyłem oczy w niezadowoleniu, wspominając niefortunne zakończenia obu moich 'spotkań' ze śmiertelniczką. Niepodobne było do mnie, bym dwa razy popełniał ten sam błąd. Jak mogłem sobie pozwolić na taką nieostrożność? Obecność wampirów w Volterze była sekretem. _Istnienie_ wampirów było sekretem. Prawa ustalone i przestrzegane przez tyle lat miały zapobiec naszemu ujawnieniu. Istną ironią byłoby, gdybym to właśnie ja - przywódca nieśmiertelnych, który tyle lat stał na straży tych praw - wydał nas ludziom przez nieuwagę.

Może to efekt mojego znudzenia i ostatnich porażek, ale dziewczyna była intrygująca! Kto wie, jakie talenty w sobie kryła? Całą noc przesiedziałem, patrząc na to dziwne stworzenie. Nie poruszyła się aż do rana, tak samo jak ja wpatrując się uważnie w jeden punkt. Kiedy moi bracia wyszli, uniosłem krótko dłoń w pozdrowieniu, żeby się upewnić, czy mnie nie widzi. Mimo, że wszystko na to wskazywało, nie byłem tego taki pewien. Nie doczekałem się reakcji na ów gest, więc zapewne mnie nie widziała. Ale wyraźnie była świadoma mojej obecności.

Pogrążony w myślach nie zauważyłem wyłaniającego się zza horyzontu słońca. Dopiero zdziwione spojrzenie śmiertelniczki wyrwało mnie z zadumy. Natychmiast zeskoczyłem na dół nie chcąc, by mnie dostrzegła. Jednak nie dość szybko.

Oparłem brodę na dłoni i wbiłem wzrok w przestrzeń. Co powinienem zrobić? Jeśli dziewczyna rzeczywiście była świadoma istnienia wampirów, jakąś decyzję należało podjąć. Rzecz jasna prawo zabraniało zabijania ludzi na terenie Volterry, jednak w wyjątkowych okolicznościach…

Ciche warknięcie wyrwało się z mojego gardła zupełnie wbrew mojej woli. Oczywiście, że nie chciałem jej zabijać! Jak na spędzanie całych nocy w zupełnym bezruchu aż zbyt dobrze się bawiłem, mogąc ją obserwować. A dopóki nie potwierdzę, że zna naszą tajemnicę, nie istniały powody, by ją krzywdzić. Wcześniej należało dowiedzieć się o niej czegoś więcej. Potwierdzić zagrożenie.

Z nową energią wstałem i opuściłem pomieszczenie. Ignorując oczekującą na zewnątrz Renatę udałem się na poszukiwanie Feliksa. Do wykonania zadania, jakie chciałem mu zlecić, nadawał się absolutnie idealnie.


	4. Rozdział 3

**Rozdział 3**

_**Alesya**_

Wyjrzawszy zza rogu rozejrzałam się uważnie, nim wkroczyłam na znajomą ścieżkę. Po okolicy nie kręciło się dziś zbyt wiele osób - sytuacja w żaden sposób nie nadzwyczajna. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc wszystko sprowadzało się do prostego równania: _początek weekendu + wczesna godzina = mało ludzi na ulicach_. Co za tym idzie, mogłam poruszać się w świetle dziennym nie dręczona ciężarem lądujących na mnie spojrzeń. Z tymi kilkoma nielicznymi radziłam sobie wyjątkowo dobrze.

Wsunąwszy do ust kolejny kawałek świeżej bułki z czekoladą, przez chwilę delektowałam się słodyczą i ciepłem pieczywa. Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem. Czułam się dziwnie lekka, dziwnie szczęśliwa. Powietrze wokół mnie przepełniała zapowiedź nadchodzących zmian na lepsze. Byłam pewna, że tej nocy znów będę wyglądać tajemniczego mieszkańca wieży, a potem oboje spędzimy kilka spokojnych godzin na wypatrywaniu siebie nawzajem. Wiedziałam to i podobała mi się ta świadomość.

Zdziwiło mnie trochę, że coraz częściej myślałam o tych dziwnych wieczorach jako o spotkaniach, a mojego obserwatora traktowałam jak towarzysza, opiekuna. Przeczucie nawiedziło mnie przecież dopiero dwa razy, a już zdążyłam się do tego przyzwyczaić i (co jeszcze dziwniejsze) przywiązać. Gdyby miało się to więcej nie powtórzyć, bardzo by mi tego brakowało. Pewnie powinnam być zmartwiona siłą tego przywiązania, biorąc pod uwagę, że nawet nie widziałam na oczy jego obiektu, ale jakoś nie potrafiłam się do tego zmusić. Może i radziłam sobie doskonale ze swoją samotnością, a nawet czasem ją lubiłam, ale - jakkolwiek nietypowym - byłam po prostu człowiekiem i jak każdy człowiek pragnęłam mieć przyjaciół i czasem sama być dla kogoś przyjacielem. Zbyt długo żyłam w odosobnieniu. Miło było mieć wreszcie kogoś bliskiego.

Skręciłam za róg i wyszłam na Palazzo dei Priori. Mijając fontannę zwolniłam, poświęcając kilka sekund na wysłuchanie dźwięków wydawanych przez opadającą wodę. Wilgoć przylgnęła do skóry mojej twarzy, chłodząc ją przyjemnie. Jednak dreszcz, który przebiegł moje ciało, do przyjemnych nie należał. Zesztywniałam.

Nie wywołał go chłód. Ktoś mnie obserwował.

Odwróciłam się szybko. Źródło spojrzenia znajdowało się w jednym z okien starej kamienicy, ale gdy tylko skierowałam wzrok w tamtą stronę kontakt się urwał. Mignął mi tylko rąbek ciemnej peleryny. Po chwili poczułam to samo z innej strony. I ponownie, kiedy się odwróciłam, już nikogo tam nie było. Powtórzyło się to jeszcze cztery razy. Potem ten ktoś dał za wygraną. Mimo to nadal stałam i rozglądałam się niespokojnie.

- Co…? - sapnęłam, a serce waliło mi w piersi jak oszalałe.

- _Mi scusi, signorina. _- odezwał się ktoś za moimi plecami. Aż podskoczyłam w miejscu. Za mną stał starszy mężczyzna w ubraniu roboczym i patrzył na mnie z troską. To nie on był tym, który mnie przed chwilą obserwował, tego byłam pewna. - _Va tutto bene?_

Zamrugałam, w pierwszej chwili nie rozumiejąc nawet, co powiedział. Dopiero po chwili mój oddech zaczął się powoli uspokajać, a umysł znów pracować. No tak, w końcu musiałam wyglądać nieco dziwacznie, stojąc na środku placu i odwracając się co chwila w innym kierunku z miną, jakbym wypatrywała człowieka celującego do mnie z broni.

- _Sto bene. Grazie -_ odpowiedziałam tak szybko, że chyba zabrzmiało to niegrzecznie, po czym uciekłam stamtąd.

Zatrzymałam się kilka uliczek dalej, ukryta w cieniu, opierając spocone czoło o chłodną szybę wystawy sklepowej. Wciąż drżałam na całym ciele. Ktokolwiek mnie śledził, nie był to 'mój' obserwator. Nie wiedziałam, skąd wzięło się to przekonanie, ale było dla mnie pewne i jasne jak słońce nad Volterrą. Powoli podniosłam wzrok, a moje spojrzenie spoczęło na znajdującym się za szkłem bukiecie czarnych róż. Jak to możliwe, by kwiaty przybierały taki kolor?

Odetchnęłam głęboko i odepchnąwszy się od ściany, wznowiłam bieg. Musiałam dotrzeć do mojego zaułka, do mojej piwniczki. Tam miałam poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Tam nikt na mnie nie patrzył.

* * *

Tego dnia nie spałam w ogóle, niezdolna by choć na chwilę zamknąć oczy. Obserwowałam, jak za oknem mojej piwniczki cień spowijający zaułek gęstnieje, rozmazując kontury i wysysając ostrość z kolorów. Nie mogłam oderwać myśli od prześladowcy z placu. Czy to w ogóle był jeden człowiek? Wówczas byłam o tym przekonana, ale biorąc pod uwagę jak szybko źródło spojrzenia zmieniało położenie, wydawało się to nieprawdopodobne. Wzdrygnęłam się. To spojrzenie… było intensywne, złowieszcze i pełne pewności, jak drapieżnika okrążającego ofiarę. Czegoś, co przeraziło mnie na śmierć.

Długo walczyłam ze sobą, nim zdecydowałam się wyjść tej nocy na zewnątrz, a jednak zerkając na podświetlaną tarczę zegarka przekonałam się, że i tak zrobiłam to wcześniej niż zwykle. Lśniące wskazówki wskazywały kwadrans po pierwszej. Zerknęłam niepewnie ku ledwie widocznej wieży. Nie czułam żadnego spojrzenia. Zwykle 'mój' obserwator pojawiał się około drugiej w nocy. Coś ścisnęło mnie w żołądku na samą myśl o pozostawaniu na zewnątrz tak długo. Skierowałam wzrok na wejście do piwniczki.

_Może się nie pojawi…_

Jakaś przewrotna i tchórzliwa część mnie zareagowała entuzjastycznie na tę myśl. Mimo to zmusiłam się, by przysiąść na bruku, włączyć latarkę i skupić się na pisaniu w pamiętniku. Nie wychodziło mi to, więc zamknęłam zeszyt i zaczęłam odliczać sekundy. Jedną. Drugą. Trzecią. Dziesiątą. Zaskoczyło mnie, że nie doliczyłam nawet do stu, gdy poczułam na sobie wzrok mieszkańca wieży. Tym razem nie poderwałam się z miejsca ani nie wzdrygnęłam. Podniosłam jedynie głowę i uśmiechnęłam się na powitanie.

Przez jakiś czas patrzyłam w ciszy, nie poruszając się ani o milimetr. W myślach analizowałam własne reakcje. Nie pojawił się strach, skrępowanie czy zdenerwowanie, za to napięcie nagromadzone w moim ciele zaczęło mnie powoli opuszczać. Spodziewałam się tego spojrzenia. Chciałam, żeby się pojawiło.

I czułam ciepło.

Coś wewnątrz mnie drgnęło na tę myśl. Przyjemne ciepło rozchodziło się po moich żyłach, promieniując od serca wypełniało moje ciało. Coś, czego nie czułam od tak dawna… od dnia wypadku. Zamknęłam oczy, przez chwilę delektując się tym uczuciem, nim ponownie spojrzałam ku wieży. Po moim policzku potoczyła się pojedyncza łza, ale nie zwróciłam na to uwagi.

- Dziękuję.

Powiedziałam to cicho, ledwo słyszalnie nawet dla samej siebie, ale byłam pewna, że on usłyszy. Opuściłam wzrok na pamiętnik. Zapisane przeze mnie słowa wyglądały w moich oczach jak zwykłe kleksy, nie chcąc choćby w najmniejszym stopniu wyrazić tego, co czułam. Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie, gdy przyszła mi do głowy pewna myśl. Chwyciłam długopis i wróciłam do pisania, tym razem jednak każde słowo odczytując na głos.

* * *

_**Aro**_

- Jesteś pewien, że wszystko w porządku, Aro?

Powoli wyprostowałem się i zwróciłem spojrzenie na Kajusza. Pytał nie po raz pierwszy, choć jego głos przepełniało raczej zniecierpliwienie niż zaniepokojenie.

- Całkowicie, Kajuszu.

To nie zupełnie była prawda i sam wewnętrznie skrzywiłem się na tak źle zakamuflowane kłamstwo. Zauważyłem kątem oka, że Marek uniósł brwi z powątpiewaniem. Co było robić? Znaliśmy się wszyscy prawie trzy tysiące lat. Doskonale wiedzieli, że coś mnie nurtuje. Tak jak wiedzieli, że im o tym teraz nie powiem, jeśli w ogóle. Spoglądając w lśniące irytacją szkarłatne oczy mojego brata zastanawiałem się, czy będzie naciskał. Przechyliłem lekko głowę, unosząc brwi. Wiedziałem, że gest jest prowokujący, ale jakoś nie chciałem go powstrzymywać. Ile czasu minęło, od kiedy ostatni raz się o coś kłóciliśmy?

Kajusz nie podjął jednak wyzwania. Prychnąwszy w niezadowoleniu, wstał i opuścił pomieszczenie. Ja natomiast ponownie pogrążyłem się w myślach. Zastanawiałem się nad tym, co przekazał mi Feliks.

Wampir wrócił do zamku po południu, zły i zmęczony. Czekałem na jego raport z niecierpliwością, ale nie wiele udało mu się dowiedzieć. Ludzie mówili, że dziewczyna od niedawna uczy się w pobliskim liceum, a od paru dni pojawia się rano w piekarni i na placu. Parę razy widziano ją również włóczącą się nocami bez celu po ulicach Volterry. I to właściwie tyle. Trzymała się z dala od innych i nawet dalekich znajomych nie miała wielu, tak więc niewiele o niej w mieście rozmawiano. Sam zdążyłem się zorientować, że prowadzi nocny tryb życia. Spała kiedy ulice były najbardziej zatłoczone, a wychodziła nocą. Musiała w ogóle nie lubić ludzi.

Najciekawsze było to, że ją samą Feliksowi udało się obserwować zaledwie przez kilka sekund, bowiem ukryła się gdy tylko się zorientowała, iż jest śledzona. A zorientowała się szybko, ilekroć wampir na nią spoglądał natychmiast odwracając się w jego kierunku.

Feliks był przekonany, iż dziewczyna ani razu go nie dostrzegła, więc określając - bezbłędnie, warto dodać - jego lokalizację, musiała się kierować czystym przeczuciem. A więc wyczuwała, kiedy ktoś na nią patrzył, bez względu na miejsce i odległość. To by wyjaśniało skąd wiedziała, że przyglądam jej się z okna wieży. Postukałem palcami o oparcie krzesła, czując, jak kąciki moich ust unoszą się nieznacznie do góry. U niewielu osób dar manifestował się jeszcze w ludzkiej postaci. Ciekawe, jaką formę przybrałby po przemianie. Tropienie? Identyfikacja? Czytanie myśli? Może nawet jasnowidztwo? A może…

- Czekasz na tą dziewczynę.

Drgnąłem i spojrzałem na siedzącego obok mnie Marka, niemal zaskoczony. Łatwo było zapomnieć o jego obecności.

- Słucham?

- Tak jak przez ostatnie dwie noce. - Oczy wampira, równie znudzone, co zawsze, skierowały się ku mnie. - Zamierzasz się z nią spotkać?

Zmarszczyłem brwi. Być może mi się zdawało, ale wyłapałem coś w głosie Marka. Coś poza znudzeniem i obojętnością oczywiście. Troskę?

- Nie, Marku. Tylko ją obserwuję.

Wampir przyglądał mi się przez chwilę, nim powoli pokręcił głową.

- Przywiązujesz się do niej, Aro - powiedział spokojnie. Nic mi nie wypominał ani nie drwił. Po prostu stwierdzał fakt. - Jak na razie ta więź jest bardzo niewyraźna, wciąż słaba, ale umacnia się szybko. Tak, jak to się stało z Kajuszem i Sayen. - Zamilkł, czekając na moją reakcję. Nie doczekawszy się, wstał powoli. - Zapewne nie leżało to w twoich intencjach. Jeśli chcesz to przerwać, to teraz. - Po tych słowach opuścił pomieszczenie.

Złączywszy ze sobą opuszki palców, zamyśliłem się nad radą brata. Z mojego umysłu wychynął obraz młodziutkiej, brązowowłosej wampirzycy, spędzającej całe dnie w zamkowej bibliotece. Sayen - najmłodszy członek naszego klanu, moja bratanica, córka Kajusza. Była zaledwie kilka dni po przemianie, gdy znalazłszy ją pod miastem ponad dwa lata temu para tymczasowych członków naszej straży sprowadziła ją do zamku, brudną, wygłodniałą i śmiertelnie przerażoną. Kto ją przemienił, po co i dlaczego przy niej nie został, pozostawało zagadką.

To Athenodora zadecydowała wówczas, by zachować ją przy życiu, jednak do zajęcia się jej edukacją, ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, zaoferował się Kajusz. Był bardzo dumny z jej szybkich postępów oraz odkrytego jakiś czas później talentu. Posiadała dar niezbyt przydatny, choć całkiem widowiskowy. Sayen potrafiła tworzyć iluzję wokół przedmiotów, w oczach obserwatorów zmieniając ich kolory, czasem kształty. Z czasem stała się dla mojego brata bliska jak rodzone dziecko.

Pragnienie posiadania dzieci nie było nowym ani zaskakującym zjawiskiem wśród przedstawicieli naszej rasy. Nigdy jednak nie podejrzewałbym o to Kajusza. Ani siebie. Z niepewnością spojrzałem na okno, by po chwili wahania wstać i wskoczyć na parapet. Dziewczyna siedziała już na swoim miejscu. Gdy tylko się zjawiłem podniosła głowę i uśmiechnęła się. Najwyraźniej moje przybycie ją uszczęśliwiło. Moje spojrzenie akceptowała - nie przerażało jej, jak spojrzenia innych. Mimo, iż wiedziałem, że tego nie dostrzeże, odwzajemniłem uśmiech.

Patrzyliśmy na siebie przez parę minut, po czym ona zabrała się do pisania czegoś w grubym zeszycie. Jej mina zmieniła się z uradowanej na skupioną. Byłem ogromnie ciekaw, co takiego pisała. Zupełnie jakby sama miała wgląd w moje myśli, po chwili zaczęła odczytywać notatki na bieżąco. Zasłuchałem się.

Nie było to nic nadzwyczajnego. Ot zwykły opis jej dnia. Mimo to słuchanie jej relacji sprawiało mi przyjemność. Dziewczyna między innymi żaliła się na to, że ktoś ją dzisiaj śledził (przy tym śmiałem się pod nosem) i wyznała, że zaczyna lubić mnie i nasze spotkania. Ucieszyła mnie ta informacja. Też je lubiłem.


	5. Rozdział 4

**Rozdział 4**

_**Alesya**_

Z gniewnym westchnieniem uniosłam dłoń i przeciągnęłam nią po oczach, gdy wilgoć zbierająca się na moich skroniach uformowała się w kroplę i stoczyła na powieki, które z takim trudem utrzymywałam zamknięte. Warstwa potu zraszająca moje ciało wywoływała zrozumiałe uczucie dyskomfortu, wytrwale i skutecznie odpędzając upragniony sen. Po raz kolejny zmieniłam pozycję na swoim prowizorycznym posłaniu, powoli godząc się jednak z myślą, że nic to nie da.

Jeśli do tej pory temperatura nad Volterrą była dokuczliwa, w ciągu ostatnich dni stała się nieznośna. Zrezygnowałam z okrywania się kocem mając na sobie tylko luźny T-shirt, a i tak gorąco było nie do wytrzymania. Poddawszy się ostatecznie, zamrugałam kilka razy - czułam, jakbym w oczach miała worek piasku - po czym zerknęłam nieprzytomnie na zegarek. Noc już zapadła, ale wciąż było za wcześnie. Mimo to zmusiłam się, by wstać i po omacku zaczęłam szukać rzuconych gdzieś niedbale spodni.

Od incydentu na Palazzo dei Priori minęło kilka tygodni. Prześladowca nie pojawił się więcej i dni nabrały przyjemnej rutyny, po raz pierwszy od dawna czyniąc mnie zadowoloną ze swojego życia. Oczywiście zdarzały się też niespodzianki, takie jak ta, która spotkała mnie kilka nocy wcześniej.

Choć spędzanie czasu w zaułku na wypatrywaniu mojego obserwatora i odczytywanie zapisów z pamiętnika - aktualnych i zaległych - sprawiało mi wielką przyjemność, coraz częściej ciążyło mi, że mój słuchacz poznaje moje najskrytsze myśli, podczas gdy ja nie wiem o nim nic. Kiedyś mu się z tego zwierzyłam. Potem miałam wątpliwości, czy dobrze zrobiłam, ale jak się później okazało, bardzo dobrze. Następnego wieczora w miejscu, gdzie zwykle siadałam, czekała na mnie niewielka, beżowa koperta. W środku znalazłam złoty łańcuszek z medalionem - czteroczęściowym herbem opartym o ramiona litery 'V' i ozdobionym z góry i z dołu niewielkim rubinem, zaś z drugiej strony z wygrawerowanym napisem w nieznanym mi języku. W kopercie był również króciutki list napisany równym, eleganckim pismem, na papeterii w tym samym kolorze co koperta.

_Mam nadzieję, że mój podarek przypadnie ci do gustu, jako podziękowanie za twoje towarzystwo i opowieści._

_Aro_

Uśmiechając się na wspomnienie treści liściku, przesunęłam kciukiem po chłodnej powierzchni medalionu zawieszonego teraz na mojej szyi. Że przypadł mi do gustu to mało powiedziane, ale jeszcze większą radość sprawiła mi sama wiadomość. Po pierwsze otrzymałam wreszcie namacalny dowód na istnienie mojego opiekuna (bo tak zwykłam o nim myśleć) i potwierdzenie, że i jemu te 'spotkania' sprawiają przyjemność. A po drugie poznałam jego imię.

Aro… ciekawa byłam, czy to jego prawdziwe imię, czy tylko przydomek. Nigdy wcześniej nie słyszałam, żeby ktoś tak się nazywał. Ale podobało mi się. Brzmiało jak imię potężnego, starożytnego maga. Miałam ochotę zapytać go, czy się spotkamy - twarzą w twarz. Bardzo chciałam się dowiedzieć jak wygląda, ale postanowiłam nie nadużywać szczęścia.

Znalazłszy wreszcie spodnie, ubrałam się i wyszłam na zewnątrz. Mimo iż godzina moich spotkań z Aro przesunęła się na wcześniejszą, wciąż pozostało trochę czasu. Stwierdziłam jednak, że skoro nie mogąc zasnąć, i tak musiałam zaczekać, więc wolałam już czekać na zewnątrz niż w dusznej piwnicy. Przykucnąwszy na bruku przytuliłam twarz do zimnej ściany budynku i westchnęłam z ulgą. Tkwiłam w takiej pozycji przez dłuższą chwilę, do momentu, w którym za moimi plecami rozległ się czyjś głos.

- _Qui!_

Słysząc nagły okrzyk wyprostowałam się natychmiast i odwróciłam. U wylotu zaułka stała teraz grupa czterech osób. Światło ulicznej latarni padało zza ich pleców, uniemożliwiając mi dostrzeżenie twarzy, ale sądząc z postury, byli to mężczyźni. W dodatku głos tego, który się odezwał, wydawał mi się znajomy.

- Patrzcie, co tu mamy!

- No, no, niezła - odmruknął drugi z uznaniem, pociągając łyk z do połowy pustej butelki. Sądząc z jego bełkotliwego tonu nie była to pierwsza butelka tej nocy. Jego towarzysze odpowiedzieli śmiechem. Wszyscy oprócz jednego. Ten ostatni wystąpił naprzód i przechylił lekko głowę.

- Tylko nie mówcie, głąby, że nie poznajecie Alesyi - powiedział z wyraźnym zadowoleniem. Odpowiedziała mu kolejna salwa śmiechu. - Witaj, piękna.

Cofnęłam się i wstrzymałam oddech, rozpoznając go natychmiast.

- Luciano…

Skinął głową i postąpił krok w moją stronę. Mimo ciemności dostrzegłam błysk jego zębów, gdy uśmiechnął się drapieżnie.

- Wybacz im. Chyba lekko przesadzili z alkoholem, ale Carlo ma dziś urodziny, więc przyznasz, że to szczególna okazja.

Mówiąc, Luciano cały czas zmniejszał dystans pomiędzy nami. Po chwili pozostali mężczyźni dołączyli do niego, chwiejąc się lekko na nogach. Zacisnęłam dłonie w pięści, żeby ukryć ich drżenie. Ich wzrok zdawał się wwiercać w moje ciało, przyprawiając mnie o skurcz żołądka.

- Szukaliśmy czegoś specjalnego na zakończenie wieczoru. I tak sobie myślę, że mogłabyś być tym czymś.

- Nie jestem zainteresowana - odwarknęłam, starając się przybrać bardziej zdecydowaną postawę.

Luciano zatrzymał się jakiś metr przede mną i pokręcił głową z politowaniem, jakbym zmuszała go do tłumaczenia rzeczy oczywistej.

- Piękna - pochylił się lekko do przodu - to nie było pytanie.

Kiedy wyciągnął rękę w moją stronę, cofnęłam się. Nie dość szybko jednak. Luciano chwycił mnie za nadgarstek i przyciągnął do siebie, drugą dłonią sięgając do dekoltu podkoszulki. Zalała mnie fala przerażenia i obrzydzenia. Poczułam, jak jego palce wsuwają się pod materiał, prześlizgując po mojej skórze, a następnie szarpnięcie. Rozległ się dźwięk rozdzieranego materiału, a powietrze wypełnił pijacki śmiech.

- Puszczaj!

- Cicho - wysyczał mi do ucha. Przytrzymując mnie w talii zaczął mnie ciągnąć w głąb zaułka, jednocześnie drugą ręką chwytając za pierś. Zacisnęłam zęby, żeby nie jęknąć z bólu.

- POWIEDZIAŁAM PUŚĆ! - wrzasnęłam na całe gardło, wykręcając się w jego uścisku i gwałtownie zginając nogę w kolanie. Będąc tak przyciśniętą do jego ciała miałam bardzo ograniczone pole manewru, jednak cios sięgnął celu a jego siła wystarczyła, by Luciano sapnął z bólu, a jego uścisk rozluźnił się. Tylko tego potrzebowałam.

Wykręciłam się tak, że mnie samą zabolał kręgosłup, ale udało mi się wyswobodzić. Z całej siły spoliczkowałam chłopaka, który przewrócił się na bruk, po czym puściłam się biegiem przed siebie. Za sobą usłyszałam, jak jeden z mężczyzn, chyba Oscar, usiłując mnie ścigać potknął się o leżącego na ziemi kolegę. Byłoby to może zabawne, ale nie traciłam czasu na samozadowolenie. Kiedy ucichły przekleństwa, cała grupa rzuciła się za mną w pościg. Nie oglądałam się za siebie. Biegłam, nie patrząc właściwie dokąd, skupiona tylko na jednym celu - oddalić się od napastników.

To był błąd. Zatrzymałam się gwałtownie, gdy pokonawszy kolejny zakręt zobaczyłam przed sobą ścianę. Zagonili mnie w ślepy zaułek! Moje serce, o ile to było możliwe, przyśpieszyło jeszcze bardziej. Poczułam, że nie mogę oddychać. W rozpaczy rozejrzałam się dookoła, szukając jakiejkolwiek drogi ucieczki. Za sobą słyszałam już zbliżające się kroki.

Ściany wokół mnie były idealnie gładkie i nie miały żadnych okien ani drzwi. W samym rogu stał niewielki kontener na śmieci. Natychmiast rzuciłam się ku niemu w nadziei, że uda mi się w nim schować. Marna to była nadzieja, ale zawsze. Nie pokonałam jednak nawet połowy dystansu. Niespodziewanie straciłam grunt pod nogami i uderzyłam tyłem głowy o coś twardego. Przed oczami rozbłysły mi tysiące iskier. Gdzieś w oddali usłyszałam krzyk, ale nie byłam pewna, czy to ja go wydałam czy ktoś inny. A potem zapadłam się w ciemność.

* * *

Powoli otworzyłam oczy. Chyba na moment straciłam przytomność, ale na jak długo - nie miałam pojęcia. Czułam się tak, jakby ktoś rozłupał mi czaszkę na pół i musiałam zasłonić usta dłonią, żeby nie zwymiotować. Spróbowałam się podnieść, ale zaraz osunęłam się z powrotem na podłogę, tłumiąc wrzask bólu. Spojrzałam w dół.

Moja prawa noga była wygięta pod nienaturalnym kątem. Ostrożnie usiadłam i podwinęłam nogawkę spodni. Omal znów nie zemdlałam. Łydka po wewnętrznej stronie z góry na dół była fioletowa. Złamana kość nie przebiła skóry, ale wyraźne wybrzuszenie wskazywało, jak niewiele brakowało.

Rozejrzałam się. Otaczała mnie nieprzenikniona ciemność. Mdłe światło wpadało tylko przez otwór w suficie. Wpadłam do studzienki kanalizacyjnej! Poczułam przypływ gniewu. Co za kretyn zostawił ją otwartą?!

_A czy to ma jakiekolwiek znaczenie?_, pomyślałam. Krzywiąc się z bólu, obciągnęłam nogawkę. _W tej chwili raczej nie._ Było za to kilka innych kwestii godnych uwagi. Dokonałam szybkiego podsumowania. Wpadłam do kanału, z którego sama nie wyjdę - na pewno nie ze złamaną nogą. Nikt nie wiedział, że tam byłam, a ponieważ mieszkałam sama i z nikim się regularnie nie spotykałam, mojej nieobecności nikt nie zauważy. Wołanie o pomoc odpadało - pierwszymi (i pewnie jedynymi) osobami, które mnie usłyszą, byłby Luciano i jego banda. Westchnęłam. Czekała mnie ciężka noc. Mogłam tylko mieć nadzieję, że ktoś mnie znajdzie i wyciągnie rano, bo i to nie było pewne.

Niewiadomego pochodzenia cień przesłonił nagle tę odrobinę księżycowego światła, jaka docierała w to miejsce. Ciszę zmącił delikatny szelest materiału. Podniosłam wzrok akurat by zobaczyć, jak ciemna postać wskakuje w ten sam otwór, przez który wpadłam, i z gracją ląduje na podłodze. Wytrzeszczyłam oczy i zaniemówiłam z wrażenia.

Mężczyzna był wysoki, trupio blady i nieludzko piękny. Włosy, zebrane na skroniach i związane z tyłu, opadały mu miękko na ramiona - tak intensywnie czarne, że z trudem odróżniałam je od ciemności. Jego skóra zdawała się delikatnie lśnić w srebrnym świetle. Gdy się wyprostował, zadrżałam i tylko silny ból powstrzymał mnie od gwałtownego cofnięcia się. Wzrok mężczyzny przeszywał mnie na wylot i przygważdżał do ziemi. Mogłam stwierdzić, że ma tęczówki w kolorze głębokiego szkarłatu, choć jego oczy przesłaniała dziwna mgła. Pod jego spojrzeniem czułam się jak motyl przyszpilony do ściany i trzepoczący bezsilnie skrzydełkami. Zmrużył oczy, co uczyniło je jeszcze bardziej lodowatym, i postąpił krok w moją stronę, a mnie przemknęło przez myśl, czy czasem nie lepiej bym zrobiła zostając z Lucianem. Czegokolwiek ów nieznajomy chciał ode mnie, instynkt podpowiadał mi, że nawet bez połamanych kończyn nie uciekłabym przed nim ani się nie obroniła.

Dokładnie w chwili, w której ta myśl skrystalizowała się w moim umyśle, moje ciało wypełniło niespodziewanie osobliwe ciepło. W jednej chwili wszystko stało się jasne. Już wiedziałam.

- Aro… - wyszeptałam, patrząc w oczy stojącego nade mną mrocznego mężczyzny. Adrenalina odpłynęła powoli z mojego ciała, a widok przede mną znów zaczął się rozmywać. Ponownie straciłam przytomność.

* * *

_**Aro**_

Z mieszanymi uczuciami patrzyłem na leżącą na ziemi dziewczynę, a lęk w jej oczach jeszcze potęgował moje własne emocje. Złość, że była tak głupio nieostrożna. Strach, towarzyszący mi odkąd zobaczyłem tą bandę młodzików, że mimo mojej szybkości nie dotrę do Alesyi na czas. Zadowolenie, że zdążyłem i poza złamaną nogą nic jej się nie stało. I ulga, ponieważ nigdzie się nie zraniła. Jakkolwiek potrafiłem nad sobą panować, dawno się nie pożywiałem i gdybym wyczuł zapach świeżej krwi, mogłaby nie przeżyć spotkania ze mną.

- Aro… - wyszeptała dziewczyna nim znów zemdlała. Nie byłem zaskoczony, że rozpoznała mnie poprzez spojrzenie. Od dawna podejrzewałem, że to potrafi.

No i co miałem z nią teraz zrobić? Spojrzałem w górę, na wylot studzienki. Mało prawdopodobne, by ktoś ją tu znalazł w najbliższym czasie. Poza tym nie uśmiechała mi się wizja ludzi kręcących się po tych korytarzach. Było to jedno z naszych tajnych przejść - a ona właśnie do niego wpadła, o ironio! Mógłbym ją zanieść do szpitala, żeby się nią zajęli lekarze, jednak jakoś nie potrafiłem sobie tego wyobrazić. Inną opcją było zabranie jej do zamku, ale to mogło oznaczać dla niej tylko jeden los. Odwróciłem się znów ku niej, gdy promień księżycowego światła odbił się od złotego medalionu w zagłębieniu jej szyi.

A może…?

Przysunąłem się nieco bliżej i jeszcze raz przyjrzałem bladej twarzy Alesyi, a następnie całemu jej ciału, upewniając się, czy nie jest ranna, po czym pochyliłem się i jak najmniej zmieniając pozycję jej złamanej nogi wziąłem dziewczynę na ręce. Była zaskakująco lekka - taka bezbronna, krucha i delikatna. Pobiegłem ciemnym korytarzem. Oczywiście mrok mi nie przeszkadzał. Po chwili tunel zaczął piąć się w górę i niecałą minutę później byłem już w lobby. Minąłem siedzącą za kontuarem Giannę - przemknęło mi przez myśl, że wypadałoby coś postanowić w związku z nią, ale zostawiłem tę sprawę do rozważenia na później. Kobieta chyba była zaskoczona moim widokiem, a raczej widokiem stworzenia na moich rękach, ale nie dała tego po sobie poznać. Zachichotałem pod nosem, wyobrażając sobie minę Kajusza. Postawię ich przed faktem dokonanym, ale wolałem nie rozmawiać teraz z moimi braćmi. Ja już podjąłem decyzję i nie miałem zamiaru o tym dyskutować.

Zaniosłem Alesyę do nieużywanej komnaty i położyłem ją ostrożnie na łóżku. Dziś po raz pierwszy widziałem ją z tak bliska. Była bardzo drobna - mogła mieć najwyżej metr sześćdziesiąt wzrostu. Ładną twarz o łagodnych rysach okalały długie, gęste włosy - o wiele ciemniejsze, niż Sulpicii, ale nadal blond. Zastanawiałem się, jaka też będzie po przemianie. Odgarnąłem z jej czoła jakiś zbłąkany kosmyk, po czym pochyliłem się nad nią, wciągając głęboko powietrze, chcąc przyzwyczaić się do woni jej krwi.

Zmarszczyłem brwi, zaskoczony. Pachniała inaczej niż jakikolwiek człowiek, którego dotąd spotkałem… lub może bardziej precyzyjnie - dokładnie tak samo, jak każdy inny człowiek. Wyczuwałem słodki, lekko metaliczny zapach krwi, ciała i świeżego potu, ale jej woń pozbawiona była tej specyficznej nuty, która odróżniała od siebie każdą istotę ludzką. Krótko mówiąc pachniała jak człowiek, ale gdybym miał rozpoznać ją w tłumie tylko po zapachu, byłoby to niewykonalne. Ciekawe… i w tej chwili bardzo dla mnie wygodne. Jej krew była dzięki temu o wiele mniej kusząca.

Powoli i delikatnie wgryzłem się w jej szyję. Moje usta natychmiast napełniły się świeżą krwią - wrażenie ciepła i wilgoci na języku stanowiło jednocześnie okrutną torturę i wykwintną pieszczotę dla zmysłów. Zadrżałem, ale nie pozwoliłem sobie na przełknięcie życiodajnego płynu. Gdybym to zrobił, o wiele trudniej byłoby się powstrzymać od zaczerpnięcia go ponownie. Serce dziewczyny przyśpieszyło natychmiast. Gdy uznałem, że do jej krwiobiegu dostała się już wystarczająca ilość jadu, przesunąłem językiem po jej skórze, zasklepiając ranę i cofnąłem się.

Alesya gwałtownie uniosła powieki i spojrzała na mnie - jej oczy pełne lęku i dezorientacji.


	6. Rozdział 5

Dziękuję brygida91 i xyz za komentarze. Dobrze wiedzieć, że ktoś jednak to czyta :)

* * *

**Rozdział 5**

_**Alesya**_

Nie byłam do końca pewna, co się ze mną działo, zupełnie jakby coś zablokowało większość bodźców dostarczanych mi przez zmysły. Jeśli nie zaciskałam mocno powiek, oślepiało mnie światło. W uszach mi szumiało, zagłuszając wszystkie inne dźwięki - a może po prostu nie było wokół mnie żadnych dźwięków. Nie potrafiłam ocenić, czy to, na czym leżę, jest miękkie czy twarde, gładkie czy szorstkie, ani nawet czy w ogóle na czymś leżę, czy też trwałam zawieszona w przestrzeni. Krzyczałam przez całe godziny, ale moje płuca zdawały się tym w ogóle nie męczyć. Przestałam tylko dlatego, że i tak nie przynosiło mi to ulgi, a jedynie potęgowało płonący we mnie ogień.

To do niego sprowadzał się teraz cały świat. Potworny ogień wypełniał moje ciało i tylko na nim byłam w stanie się skupić. Mogłabym przysiąc, że przez moje żyły płynął jakiś żrący środek, a nie krew. Kwas, który dostał się do płuc i palił nozdrza z każdym oddechem, wydostawał się przez pory mojej skóry. Wypełnił oczy, przelewając się ponad powiekami i staczając po policzkach w postaci przepełnionych siarką łez. Ile to już trwało? Dni? Tygodnie? Lata? Czasu nie odmierzałam już w minutach, tylko kolejnych spazmach bólu.

W całym tym chaosie, miałam tylko jeden stały punkt - Aro. Mężczyzna ani na chwilę nie odstępował mojego boku, czasem przytrzymując mnie i unieruchamiając, bym własnymi rękami nie rozszarpała klatki piersiowej i nie wyrwała z niej płonącego serca, czasem ściskając delikatnie moją dłoń i zapewniając, że to już nie potrwa długo. Nie potrafiłam w to uwierzyć. Nie wyobrażałam sobie znoszenia tej tortury choćby sekundę dłużej. Błagałabym go, żeby to zakończył, w dowolny sposób, ale nie potrafiłam odnaleźć własnego języka.

_Zabij mnie. Proszę, po prostu mnie zabij!_

- Ciii - mruknął Aro, zupełnie jakby odpowiadał na moje myśli. Poczułam, jak zanurza palce w moich włosach, głaszcząc mnie łagodnie. Nie przyniosło mi to żadnej ulgi.

* * *

Odgłosy otwieranych drzwi i kroków dwóch osób przedzierające się do mojego umęczonego umysłu stanowiły sygnał, że zaczynam odzyskiwać zmysły. Niestety oznaczało to również, że moja zdolność odczuwania bólu podwoiła się. Moje ciało wygięło się gwałtownie w łuk. Zacisnęłam zęby, by powstrzymać wrzask.

- A więc to ona - rozległ się miękki, kobiecy głos. Łagodnym, cichym tonem oraz uspokajającym działaniem przypominał nieco szmer górskiego strumienia.

- Owszem. Podoba ci się, najdroższa? - odpowiedział jej Aro.

- Jest wspaniała - odparła kobieta. Nie spodobał mi się ich ton, jakbym była wręczonym właśnie prezentem.

- Jak ona się czuje? - wtrącił się inny głos, męski i obcy. Brzmiał trochę, jakby jego właściciel nie przespał kilku nocy.

_Jak ona się czuje?_ Drgnęłam, po raz pierwszy czując coś poza bólem. Gniew. Nie, to nie był taki zwykły gniew, tylko dzika wściekłość, dodatkowo potęgowana przez płonący w moim ciele ogień. Poprzysięgłam sobie w duchu, że kiedy tylko odzyskam zdolność poruszania się, uduszę gościa za zadanie tego pytania. To on nie widział, jak ja się czuję? Gdzie miał uszy przez cały dzisiejszy dzień, kiedy to wrzeszczałam wniebogłosy z bólu. Gdziekolwiek się znajdowałam, byłam prawie pewna, że słyszano mnie w promieniu kilku kilometrów. W danej chwili mogłam odmienić słowo 'ból' przez przypadki, czasy i osoby w liczbie mnogiej i pojedynczej, a on się pyta jak się czuję! Bezczelny typ!

Aro zachichotał i powtórzył mniej więcej to, o czym pomyślałam, najwyraźniej zachwycony. Co jest? Czyżbym wypowiedziała to na głos?

- Nie, nie powiedziałaś tego na głos - odpowiedział na moje niezadane pytanie. Byłam coraz bardziej zszokowana. - Taki mam dar. Kiedy cię dotykam słyszę wszystkie twoje myśli z całego twojego życia - wyjaśnił.

Zaskoczył mnie, ale - o dziwo! - uwierzyłam od razu. Przyswoiłam tą rewelację bez najmniejszego problemu. Aro zaczął mi tłumaczyć, co się ze mną dzieje, czym się staję i opowiedział mi trochę o jego życiu oraz o prawach rządzących jego światem. To już brzmiało nieco bardziej nieprawdopodobnie, jednak nie byłam w stanie długo się temu opierać. Wierzyłam. Byłam gotowa uwierzyć we wszystko, co mi powie.

A tortury trwały dalej.

* * *

_**Aro**_

O ile można było podczas przemiany w wampira mówić o spokoju, Alesya uspokoiła się, wreszcie. Nie szarpała się więcej i nie walczyła. Na wszelki wypadek nie puszczałem jednak jej dłoni, gotów unieruchomić ją w razie potrzeby. Na obecnym etapie transformacji nie była w stanie się już zranić, ale wciąż mogła zadać sobie wiele niepotrzebnego bólu.

Wszystkimi zmysłami oraz z pomocą daru badałem postępy przemiany, obserwując jednocześnie zachodzące zmiany. Skóra dziewczyny wygładziła się i pobladła, z każdą chwilą coraz wyraźniej lśniąc w słońcu wpadającym przez uchylone zasłony. Jej włosy zgęstniały i nabrały puszystości. Wargi pociemniały lekko, ich kształt uwypuklił się, nadając im zmysłowości. Jej sylwetka także się uwydatniła, a gdy przełykała, jej smukła szyja przywodziła na myśl łabędzia pijącego ze stawu. Poczułem w piersi zaskakujące ukłucie zaborczości i dumy. Już jako człowiek Alesya była śliczna, a teraz jad przekształcał ją w jedną z najdoskonalszych istot, jakie dane mi było oglądać.

Moje rozmyślania zostały przerwane, gdy jej ciało stężało nagle, a następnie wygięło się niemal do granicy złamania w gwałtownym spazmie. Jej serce zgubiło rytm, przyśpieszając, jak gdyby chciało połamać jej żebra, niczym ptak próbujący uciec z pułapki, by uniknąć spotkania z przybliżającą się, nieubłaganą śmiercią. Z jej myśli wychwyciłem, iż ból zaczął ustępować z jej kończyn, ale wzmagał się w klatce piersiowej, przyprawiając ją o atak paniki.

_Nie, proszę! Już dość!_

- Zaraz będzie koniec - zapewniłem kojącym głosem. - Wytrzymaj.

Posłuchała, zaciskając zęby i chwytając się myśli o zakończeniu tych tortur jak ostatniej deski ratunku. Kciukiem pogładziłem jej dłoń, przymykając powieki i wnikając w jej umysł. Obrazy, uczucia, doznania. Myśli. Nie były zbyt spójne, koncentrowały się na zmysłach. Słyszała coraz lepiej, wyczuwała coraz więcej zapachów. Mój dotyk stał się dlań cieplejszy, a doznanie z nim związane było intensywniejsze.

Otworzyłem oczy i spojrzałem na własne palce owinięte wokół jej. Powinienem się cofnąć. Kiedy odejdzie cierpienie, jej świeżo wykształcone instynkty przejmą nad nią kontrolę. W przypływie emocji, w nagłym odruchu obronnym mogła mi złamać rękę. Z drugiej strony straciłbym kontakt z jej umysłem. Skrzywiłem się, ostatecznie decydując przeciw temu i pozostając na miejscu.

Tymczasem serce wystartowało jeszcze szybciej, kończąc w ten sposób swój ostatni bieg. Potem zaczęło zwalniać, ogień gasnąć. Kiedy żar zniknął na dobre serce zabiło jeszcze dwa razy w pożegnalnym geście i ucichło na zawsze. Przemiana dobiegła końca.

Znieruchomiałem i wstrzymałem oddech, czekając na reakcję ze strony Alesyi. Na razie leżała spokojnie, oddychając głęboko i równo. Jej nozdrza drgały nieprzerwanie, atakowane przez intensywne zapachy. Gdy w pewnej chwili głębiej zaczerpnęła powietrza i o ćwierć milimetra przechyliła głowę w moją stronę, wiedziałem, że mnie wywęszyła. Jej powieki gwałtownie uniosły się do góry. Wszystko co widziała, widziałem również ja. Przysłuchiwałem się, jak bada nowe dla niej otoczenie i dokonuje porównań z tym, co znała. Dopiero na końcu spojrzała wreszcie na mnie.

Wcześniej, opowiadając Alesyi o wampirach, uprzedziłem ją, jak w pierwszej chwili zareaguje jej ciało na moją obecność. Teraz cieszyłem się, że nie pominąłem tej kwestii. Palce nowonarodzonej zacisnęły się na moich z taką siłą, iż niemal zmiażdżyła mi kości. Jej wargi rozchyliły się, ukazując ociekające jadem zęby, a ciało szarpnęło do przodu, gdy gwałtownie usiadła. Na tym jednak się skończyło. Nie uciekła ode mnie ani nie zaatakowała, zamiast tego nieruchomiejąc jak posąg i przyglądając mi się uważnie. Oceniała mnie, a przez jej umysł przemykały różnorakie emocje: strach, niepewność, ciekawość, zachwyt, szacunek, jeszcze więcej niepewności.

Uśmiechnąłem się, pozytywnie zaskoczony. Odważna dziewczynka.

- Wyjątkowo dobrze sobie poradziłaś. Jestem pod wrażeniem - pochwaliłem ją.

Nie zareagowała na moje uznanie. Zmrużywszy powieki zaczęła palcami wolnej dłoni masować sobie skroń. Jej wzrok zdążył wcześniej ocenić kąt padania i intensywność światła wpadającego przez okno.

_Popołudnie, może wczesny wieczór… Ile czasu minęło?_

- Jesteś tu niecałe trzy dni - odpowiedziałem na zadane przez nią w myślach pytanie.

Jej oczy rozszerzyły się nieznacznie, a następnie jej wzrok spoczął na naszych złączonych dłoniach.

_Jego dar. On mnie słyszy! _Przez zaskoczenie przedarł się cień niezadowolenia. _Zgoda, nie mam nic przeciwko. Jednak mógł zaczekać, aż faktycznie o to zapytam._

Uśmiechnąłem się na znak skruchy i skinąłem głową.

_Tak lepiej._

- Gdzie jestem? - spytała tym razem na głos, lekko tylko wytrącona z równowagi jego obcym brzmieniem.

- W zachodnim skrzydle zamku w Volterze.

- Oh - mruknęła, a jej myśli rozbiegły się w kilku różnych kierunkach. _Oto i mroczny sekret tego zamku. Wampiry…_

Zachichotałem, słysząc tę jej myśl. Alesya natomiast posłała mi spojrzenie pełne oburzenia.

_To nie jest śmieszne!_

Nie zgadzałem się. To było śmieszne. Przywołałem się jednak do porządku, nie chcąc jej prowokować. Bądź co bądź kości moich palców nadal były w niebezpieczeństwie. Jej myśli i tak zdążyły już obrać inny tor. Obcość jej głosu. Obcość jej ciała. Wspomniałem wcześniej o zmianach w wyglądzie i teraz, gdy to sobie przypomniała, jej wzrok podążył wzdłuż jej sylwetki, a wolna dłoń zanurzyła się we włosach.

_Co się zmieniło? Jak wyglądam?_

Wstałem, nie przestając się uśmiechać i poprowadziłem Alesyę w kierunku lustra. Ustawiłem ją przodem do srebrnej tafli, zajmując miejsce za nią i ani na chwilę nie puszczając jej dłoni, odmawiając choćby chwilowej utraty kontaktu z jej umysłem. Jej reakcja nie różniła się zbytnio od tradycyjnej. Spodobał jej się nowy wygląd, ale i tak doszukiwała się podobieństw do poprzedniej, ludzkiej formy, by na koniec skoncentrować się na szkarłatnych tęczówkach.

- Szybko się przyzwyczaisz - zapewniłem, mając nadzieję, że tym razem nie będzie mi miała za złe przedwczesnej odpowiedzi. Widziałem, że i tak nie wiedziała, jakie pytanie powinna zadać. Zmarszczyła brwi. Wątpiła w to, ale też się nie kłóciła. - Pomyśl o czymś innym - doradziłem, chcąc jakoś złagodzić jej niewygodę.

Alesya zastanowiła się chwilę, aż wróciło do niej kolejne wspomnienie.

- Mężczyzna, który tu wszedł podczas mojej przemiany… - zaczęła.

Nie dane jej było dokończyć, albowiem zdawszy sobie sprawę, do czego pije, roześmiałem się głośno. Przemienienie jej naprawdę mogło się okazać fantastycznym posunięciem!

- Marcus, w towarzystwie mojej małżonki, Sulpicii - odparłem, nadal chichocząc. - Daruj mi, bowiem nie mogę pozwolić ci go udusić.

- Nie zamierzałam - zapewniła szybko. Naprawdę nie planowała robić nic takiego. - Pytałam z ciekawości. Kto to?

- Mój brat. Wkrótce poznasz wszystkich. - Obróciłem ją łagodnie ku sobie, czując jak przez wszystkie wątpliwości w jej umyśle przebija się coraz wyraźniej cierpienie. Kończył nam się czas. - Prezentacje pozostawmy na później. W tej chwili powinnaś zapolować.

Drgnęła. Jej wzrok skoncentrował się na mnie, a źrenice rozszerzyły się wyraźnie, pozostawiając ledwie cień szkarłatu na brzegach. Tylko instynktownie wyczuwała, że polowanie oznacza dla niej ulgę. Nie wiedziała jeszcze, co to znaczy. Jeszcze. Wszystko było już przygotowane, by to zmienić - zadbałem o to.

Przesunąwszy się na bok, wyciągnąłem ku niej ramię.

- Pozwolisz?

Alesya zawahała się chwilę nim ujęła mnie pod łokciem. Wspólnie wyszliśmy z komnaty.


End file.
